Mission Zero
by Larien Fox
Summary: With the 54i making serious advancements, it's time to bring in the specialists to try and take down the enemy. Mission Zero. It has no room for error. The soldiers will be put to the test, mentally and physically, and their loyalty and determination will be put on trial. Follows the points of view from several specialists. Rating may go up.


**This is my new fanfiction, and I have not posted anything to this site for a long time. But I hope you enjoy it, and it will be a longer series featuring all the specialists from the black ops 3 multiplayer. If you have any ideas I would be open to hearing them.**

 **Review also!**

* * *

Alessandra walked into the briefing room, finding that she was not the first to arrive. There was her commander, and a few other soldiers whom she had heard of and seen, but never officially met.

She was called after the 54 immortals made another huge advancement, breaking the armies defences and taking the Republic of Singapore. She was told she and other prodigious soldiers were going to be sent to retake the city, since the army was unable to resupply the army, and the surrounding countries were too small to hold together an army of their own.

They were bringing in the greatest soldiers for this particular mission, and Alessandra herself was surprised, and honoured, to be a part of everything. However, she was worried. Her Commander had said he called in "the best of the best" and that there was no room for failure. Meaning if they failed, the 54i win.

The Commander gave her a nod to come in and join them at the war table. "These are some of the people you will be working with." He said, getting right down to business.

The first man stepped up, reaching a cybernetic arm out. Alessandra took the handshake firmly. "Donnie Walsh. Code name Ruin."

"Alessandra Castillo. Code name Outrider." She replied politely. Ruin stepped back. The others announced their names over the table. Firebreak, Prophet, and Nomad. Their commander grew more impatient with each introduction.

When the final soldier came through, he spoke before she could speak, "Battery, you finally made it. Now let's get down business. We don't have the time."

The blonde gave a disapproving look, her mouth hanging open as she was ready to introduce herself. She stepped up beside Outrider frowning.

"Alright, you all know of the 54i's advancements. Our plan is to send our specialist's, you, to raid 3 of their bases. These are strongly armed structures, and we have assigned each of you to a specific one. Your objective is to set a bomb off to destroy the building, or at least cripple their weapons and ammunition cache." The commander finished his speech, he handed each person a tablet with the information for each specialist and their particular job.

"We are calling this Mission Zero. There is no room for error. If we fail this mission, there is a great chance the 54i will make another major advancement. We cannot let that happened."

Everyone around the table nodded solemnly.

"Nomad and Prophet, you will be working together. Our robotics team have created a new robot that has been tested and is field ready."

Nomad leaned over to his comrade. "We get to work with a hunk of junk, can't wait." He said sarcastically, Prophet chuckled slightly.

"Hope you're not talking about me. I don't badmouth you." Prophet replied in a monotone voice. Nomad's shoulders shook in a quiet laugh.

The door opened and revealed a human shaped robot. It's bronze coloured metal shined in the light. "This is The Experimental War Robot 115 - but it will respond to Reaper." The robot began making its way out. "You will be heading to an abandoned city in the desert. Follow Reaper and it will lead you to a separate room giving you the details of you mission. Good luck soldiers." Nomad and Prophet saluted their commander and made their leave.

"Firebreak, Battery and Ruin." The three stood straight. "You will be going a base located in the middle of the Arabian Sea. Follow Lieutenant Pethic and he will debrief you. I wish you luck." The three saluted the man and made their way out, and Outrider swore she heard Firebreak say, "Why the hell are they sending me to the ocean?"

She also heard Ruin reply, "I don't know if that's a stupid or brilliant place to store weapons."

"Let's go with both." Battery added before the door closed.

Outrider realized she was alone in the room. "What about me sir?" She asked.

"You are being sent to the forest, as you may know from your tablet. You will meet up with your partner on arrival, they wish to be kept secret." The man began walking towards the door. "Please walk with me." She followed.

"The base you are heading to is a relatively new one, since our Intel as just recently discovered it. You job is to simply terminate any hostiles in the area and find a way to destroy the base along with everything inside, whatever it may be." He spoke as they walked through the building. Soldiers ran from point to point, and doctors were all over the place, trying to find enough medical supplies for returning soldiers. The immortals had wounded and killed several of the Allies soldiers.

"We will not tolerate the 54i anymore, and we must do what we can to stop them." They soon reached Outrider's personal room. "Gather you belongings. You will be leaving at midnight."

The man left Outrider to process her new mission. The tablet she still held in her hand did not hold much more information. She was headed to a forest deep within the CDP's territory. She also did not know who she would be working with. It was nerve racking.

But she was a soldier, and she kept her cool. Gathering the few items she had, Outrider began making her way outside for take off.

A small jet was being fuelled by engineers. She found the pilot quickly who was putting on his required suit. "Are you almost ready?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am. We should get there as quickly as possible."


End file.
